Elizabeth, James is calling for you
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is what I think should have happend on POTC At Worlds Ends when James saves Elizabeth. I DO NOT OWN POTC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


As Elizabeth and her crew stepped foot on the Flying Dutchman they were immediately grabbed by Davy Jones crew. Elizabeth struggled against one of the pirates hold then one of her new crew members glared at her.

"You are not my captain!" he spat.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and remained pulling against the mans arms until she saw James Norrington looking up at her. Once James saw her he felt butterflies in his stomach and he felt all warm again like he did on the day he asked her to become his wife.

"E-Elizabeth?" he stuttered looking as if he was about to cry tears of joy.

Elizabeth looked at him shocked and extremely happy to see his old self.

"J-James….James!" she yelled as she ripped the pirates coral covered arms away form her as ran toward James a bit. Then James enveloped Elizabeth in his arms hugging her to him tightly.

"Thank good your alive…your father will be ever joyed to know you are safe" James smiled.

Elizabeth looked at him curiously and frowned.

"My father is dead" she whispered.

"T-that cant be true he returned to England" James said confused.

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" Elizabeth sneered.

Then Davy Jones's voice echoed threw the ship.

"Who among you do you name as captain?"

Elizabeth's crew nervously pointed to her.

"Captain! Duizhang!" they stuttered.

Davy Jones looked at Elizabeth curiously and walked toward her.

"Captain?" he hissed.

"Toe the ship! Put the prisoners in the brig…..the captain shall have my courtiers" James said as he looked at Elizabeth.

"Thank you sir….but I prefer to remain with my crew" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Elizabeth! I swear…I did not know" James frowned.

"Know what? Which side you chose? Well now you do" Elizabeth said as she glared at him.

"Elizabeth please" James frowned as he held onto her hand.

Elizabeth stared at James intently then she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Fine" she agreed.

James smiled and escorted Elizabeth to his couriers once they got there James shut the door.

"I've missed you Elizabeth" James whispered.

Elizabeth felt herself blush then she smiled.

"I've missed you as well…James"

James smiled every time she said his name it made shivers go up his spine. Then James removed his hat and sat it on his desk.

"Are…you still with William?" James asked he didn't know why he asked because he was afraid of what the answer might be.

"No….actually I'm not" Elizabeth whispered.

James looked at her curiously then he frowned.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking"

"it's a long story" Elizabeth sighed.

"I can listen" James smiled as he pulled Elizabeth onto a bench next to him.

"Well….we decided we weren't right for each other…its been months since we split up…I'm still very much in love with him….but at least he's happy with his new fiancée ….we agreed to be friends" Elizabeth said as she stared at her feet.

James expression saddened _how could anyone not love a fine woman like her?_ he thought to himself. Then James nervously wet his lips and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth…There is something I need to tell you….I should have told you this long ago….but I was to afraid…" James said.

Elizabeth looked up at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"The day…I lost you to Turner….I lost myself …..that is why I quite my position of commodore…you were my sun shine….my only love….my reason for everything….you had my heart….and you still do Elizabeth"

Elizabeth stared up at James she felt as if she wanted to run into his arms and never let go. _James…everyone was right we were a smart match….he's a fine man….any woman would have been lucky to marry him…and yet he chose me…..and he still wants me….._she though to herself . Elizabeth continued to stare at him there was so many things she wanted to say to him but she was unable to form them into words.

"Elizabeth?….I'm sorry if I was being so forward…but I had to speak my mind" James said.

"Thank you….James…" Elizabeth said as tears started to spill down her face.

"Elizabeth why are you crying?" James asked concerned as he tried to wipe them away with his thumbs.

"I-I'm …..just s-so happy…" she sobbed. "I-it's been so l-long since I've been this happy…." Elizabeth said as she wrapped her arms around James. James hugged her back and smiled _I am pleased that I could bring happiness into your life …..you bring so much happiness in mine by just being at my side…._James thought.

"Elizabeth" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"Come with me…I'll set you and your crew free"

Elizabeth looked at him in confusion.

"But wouldn't you get in trouble?" Elizabeth frowned.

"It's worth a thousand punishments they will give me just to help you" James smiled as he grabbed his hat and walked toward the door. Elizabeth stood with him.

"James…." she called.

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping me?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Because I love you" James smiled.

Elizabeth smiled and followed him out the door. Elizabeth and James quickly snuck into the brig and set her crew free. Then James took them to the back of the ship where he had ropes leading to the Black Pearl.

"Quickly…quickly!" James said as all the crew members grabbed a hold of the rope.

Then Elizabeth stared at James sadly.

"Come with me James"

James stared at Elizabeth curiously. _she…wants me to come with her?_ he thought but he was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of Boot Strap Bill.

"WHO GOSE THERE!" he shouted.

James quickly pushed Elizabeth behind him and pulled out his sword.

"Go I will follow!" James said.

Elizabeth stared at him sadly.

"Your lying"

"I promise Elizabeth….I will follow…..I swear it" James said seriously. _I would never break a promise to you ….he thought as he gazed into her lovely brown yes. _

"_I ….I love you" Elizabeth whispered. _

_James looked at her and smiled. _

"_And I you" he said as he press his lips against hers. _

"_Go now!" James whispered. _

_Elizabeth nodded and jumped onto the rope. _

"_JAMES!" she called. _

_James looked around before any of the crew members could stop him he sheathed his sword and jumped onto the rope. Then Boot Strap Bill found him. _

"_Leave?….no one leaves the ship….part of the crew part of the ship" he muttered over and over then he threw his dagger at James but luckily it missed him and only grazed his hand. Then another crew member took out their pistols and shot the rope down and everyone when crashing into the water. _

_James quickly swam to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her and swam to the safety of the Pearl. _


End file.
